


Caroline's Gift

by Hannah_Girl



Series: Heaven and Hell bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, F/F, F/M, SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Girl/pseuds/Hannah_Girl
Summary: Hannah recognizes the true gift her vessel has given her, and what she has given Caroline.
Relationships: Castiel/Hannah/Meg masters/Caroline Johnson
Series: Heaven and Hell bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716739





	Caroline's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For the heaven and hell bingo. Angelic possession Square.

_ Tell them… _

Hannah heard that voice in her head and sighed. As she gazed at her image in the mirror, trying to calm down, she could hear the front door open and knew Castiel and Meg had come home. She knew they had questions.

Hannah closed her eyes, breathing in deep as Caroline’s thoughts filled her mind. She’d always felt guilty for Caroline, for what she had seen and done while using the woman’s body. That she had Caroline’s consent and approval only helped a little. 

But reencountering him after all these years had left her and Caroline both rattled.

“Hannah?” Meg’s voice and a soft knock on the bathroom door brought Hannah out of her thoughts. Glancing once more at the face in the mirror, she swallowed and slowly opened the door. 

Meg raised a brow quizzically as she pinned Hannah with a look of concern. She shrugged. “Clarence was worried about you,” she said casually. “Not like I was or anything.”

Meg’s mock attempt to shrug off what her eyes were betraying had Hannah smile if only a little. The demon was concerned, and Hannah appreciated it. She felt guilty for worrying everyone who cared about her. She sighed and slowly moved to the living room where Castiel was putting his coat away, Meg trailing behind her.

“Why’d you leave early?” Castiel asked with concern as Hannah gazed at him. A familiar lump formed in her throat and she struggled to find the strength in her voice. 

“I saw Joe…” she murmured as she sunk down into the couch, gaze moving to the ground. She felt the demon and the angel settle on the sofa on either side of her. “Caroline’s husband…”

“Did he say something to you?” Castiel questioned. Hannah slowly lifted her gaze to meet his eyes. As blue met blue, she felt Meg snake an arm around her waist. The demon’s embrace was comforting, but it made it even harder to keep the emotions at bay.

“He didn’t see me,” Hannah responded, breath hitching in her throat. “I left before he could. But… Caroline…”

“I know,” Castiel offered with a sigh, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Hannah’s shoulders. She lay her head on his shoulders. 

“No, there’s something I should have told you,” Hannah began taking a breath. “Something Caroline wanted me to say but… I couldn’t.”

Castiel waited patiently for Hannah to continue. As she gathered her strength to continue, she reached inside of herself to Caroline, the soul she cared for, the body she inhabited. She felt Caroline’s gentle nudge.

“Caroline said yes because she was never able to say no before,” Hannah began. “Her whole life was about saying yes, even when she didn’t want to. She never dared to stand up and say no. She married Joe out of pressure from her parents, and it’s been so long since she felt love.”

Hannah could feel Caroline inside of her, feel her sorrow. “Joe said he loved her, but she knew otherwise. She knew about all the affairs he’d tried to keep secret from her. She knew why he was never home, why he never seemed to want to touch her. He was so cold. He’d leave her alone for days on end. And he didn’t allow her to have friends. He called her his property, and she was only for him… even if he gave her nothing.”

“You never said this,” Castiel murmured. “I… I thought Caroline wanted to go back to him.”

“She couldn’t stand up to him,” Hannah replied. She shrugged and took in a deep breath before glancing back at Meg. She felt comforted to be in both Meg and Castiel’s arms. “She is so broken, Castiel… and it’s not for physical pain. No one ever laid a hand on her. Many people in her life told her they loved her, but she knew it wasn’t true. She could feel it in them. No one was ever willing to give her the affection she craved.

“She has been here with me all of this time,” Hannah glanced at each one of them knowingly. “When you touch me… she feels it. And through me, she feels love. She never wants to go back to her own life. But seeing Joe broke her in so many ways. Because even if he never treated her like he should have, she never wanted to hurt him this way.”

“Hannah,” Meg leaned in and brushed a hand against her cheek, prompting her to look at her. As she did, she was met by a deep, passionate kiss that made her- and Caroline- sigh in blissful contentment. When they finally pulled away, Meg’s soulful dark eyes gazed at her with every bit of love. 

Of course, Hannah could see beyond the human mask Meg wore. She could see the grotesque demon within. And she had long ago recognized the beauty in the creature she used to see as an abomination. Even as twisted and mangled as a demon’s soul could be, Meg’s gentleness and sincerity proved that even once evil creatures could be redeemed. 

“You’ve protected Caroline all these years,” Meg told her softly. “You’ve given her a better life than she had before. It’s better than I ever treated my vessel.”

“Or mine,” Castiel said with a sigh. “Jimmy suffered because of me. He and his entire family suffered. But Caroline is safe with you. She’s happy with you, and you give her the kind of life she could never have had before. You gave her the chance to be strong.”

Hannah knew they were right. She’d been so careful with Caroline. She had gone into this relationship with Caroline’s approval, but she’d always harbored so much guilt and doubt. She realized that she didn’t just love Castiel and Meg; she also loved Caroline. She and Caroline were as intimate as any lover could ever hope to be. They were one. Caroline gave Hannah her mind and her body, and in exchange, Hannah gave her love as she’d never experienced before. Both inside and out.

Castiel and Meg loved Hannah. She knew that. But they loved her angelic grace. When they touched her body, she wanted them to feel Caroline too. She wanted them to love Caroline as much as she did; after all, the angel and the woman were one. She wanted Castiel and Meg to see Caroline in her. 

Meg and Castiel’s vessels were both gone. Both had suffered as a result of their possession. And Hannah knew there had been times when she had asked a lot of Caroline. Being an angel’s vessel was never easy, no matter how much it was wanted. But Caroline was still alive and well inside Hannah, and it was important to her that her lovers saw them both.


End file.
